


Nino Knows?

by herecomestroublr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, i want mari and nino to be best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: As she threw a few pictures into a drawer and de-transformed, a loud cough was heard. Slowly turning around in her hunched stance, Marinette stared wide-eyed at Nino, who was choking on a glass of water.“HOLY SHI-” Rushing across the room, Marinette slapped a hand over Nino’s mouth and tackled him to the ground.“Tikki, lock the door.”





	Nino Knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I proof-read my own work, and am currently searching for a beta reader. Anyway, enjoy this lil' idea of mine!
> 
> 5-7-2018 edit: edited for easier reading and my new writing style

Marinette was stressed. She had two tests, a lab, and an essay due; 3 akuma attacks which interrupted a test and the lab; and to make it worse, Nino was coming over to work on a map project they had been partnered for. All in all, Marinette hoped Nino wasn’t there before she got back. After brutally beating a computer programmer who got fired and tried to reveal personal information of his boss(and their identities), Ladybug rushed to her balcony. Instead of transforming on the roof, as usual, she rushed into her room as Ladybug and began furiously hiding all of her Adrien merchandise.

As she threw a few pictures into a drawer and de-transformed, a loud cough was heard. Slowly turning around in her hunched stance, Marinette stared wide-eyed at Nino, who was choking on a glass of water. 

“HOLY SHI-” Rushing across the room, Marinette slapped a hand to Nino’s mouth and tackled him to the ground. 

“Tikki, lock the door.” The red kwami did just that, then floated to her cookie stash on Marinette’s desk, strangely silent on the whole ordeal. Nino’s widened eyes followed the kwami, then shot back up to Marinette.

“I am going to release you now, so don’t freak out. Okay?” He nodded. “Okay....”

Getting off of her friend, Marinette helped Nino to sit on her futon. It was silent for a few minutes as Nino stared at Marinette. The only sound was the munch of cookies and the breathing from the three beings in the room. 

“So you’re Ladybug....” Nino piped up finally. 

“Yeeeuuup....” Marinette popped the ‘p’, awkwardly looking away. Nino then stood, clapping his hands together.

“Cool! Alright so about the project; I was thinking we could--”

“Wait wait wait wait, WAIT!” Marinette interrupted. “Let me get this straight; you don’t have any questions? No screams of joy? I knew-its? Worrying about my safety?????” Nino shrugged at Marinette’s outburst. 

“Well I figured you kept this a secret for a reason, so I’ll leave it at that.” He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled slyly. “I’ll help cover for you during akuma attacks, and get Alya off your tail.” She sighed, relieved. 

“Thank you, Nino.” Nino shot her a wide grin and finger guns.

“Anything for my girl’s BFF!” Marinette snorted. 

“Please, never say that again.” 

“Say what again?” Nino asked smugly. Marinette chuckled knowingly and waved her hand nonchalantly. 

“Nevermind,” Nino smirked at his win as they sat down on the floor of her room, pulling out their supplies for the map. As they begun working, Nino looked up sheepishly. 

“Okay, so, maaaaybe I have a question or two.....” He trailed off. Marinette threw her pencil down and pointed at Nino. 

“Aha! I knew it!” She smiled kindly afterward. “So, what do you want to know?” He placed his pencil down also and laid on his stomach like a 13-year-old girl at a slumber party; eyes wide and eager. 

“Everything. Like, how does this whole thing work? What is... Tiki?” He asked.

“Tikki. Her name is Tikki. Speaking of, Tikki! Would you please come introduce yourself?” 

“Yes, Marinette!” Her small voice piped up, flying over to Nino. Once there, she held out a paw. “Hello, Nino! It’s nice to officially meet you! I’m Tikki, Marinette’s Kwami.” Nino looked awestruck as he gently shook her paw with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Ditto.” Was his simple reply.

“Does this mean I can hide in someone else’s bag every once in a while?” Tikki stated after floating back to the desk. Laughing, the pair of friends nodded before getting back to work.

After a few hours, Nino’s phone vibrated. “Huh?” He mumbled, blinking and sitting up from lying on the floor. Rubbing his eyes, Nino reached over and grabbed his phone; unlocking it and checking his messages. 

“Hey, Mari?” Marinette looked up from her labeling. 

“Yeah?” 

“My mom just texted me. I need to go home.” Marinette nodded and sat up, stretching her arms above her head until her shoulders popped. 

“Alright. We’ll finish up tomorrow after school. Let’s clean this mess up.” Nino nodded and stood, gathering the trash as he did so.

It took about ten minutes for all of Marinette’s supplies to be placed in their proper places. All that was left was the large labeled map of Europe. Marinette unintentionally posed like her superhero persona as she looked down at it. Nino smiled and hid a laugh before asking, 

“What should we do with the poster?” Marinette nonchalantly waved her hand. 

“I’ll keep it here; I have the room anyway.” 

“Cool, thanks Mari!” Nino replied as he bent to retrieve his bag.

“Would you like me to walk you to the door?” Marinette asked, going towards the trapdoor to open it. 

“Actually.....” Nino hesitated. “Could you um.......” His eyes darted between Tikki and Marinette. She gave him a confused look before realization crossed her face. Marinette gave Nino a lopsided grin as he sheepishly looked away. 

“Yes, Nino. I’ll have Ladybug take you home.” Nino then added, 

"Also can we take a selfie? Alya would be so happy.” Tikki flew over to Marinette and whispered in her ear, 

“I don’t mind.” She nodded and stood up. 

“Sure thing! Tikki! Transform me!” In a flash of red(and mysterious music that Nino had no idea where it came from), Ladybug was holding her hand out to her friend with a smirk on her face. “Shall we?”

\--------

“THIS IS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!” Nino yelled as he was swung around the Eiffel tower for the second time. Ladybug laughed at her friend and swung to land on a nearby roof. 

“You get used to it after awhile.” She said nonchalantly, swinging her yo-yo. “But it is pretty fun.” Smiling as Nino basked in the glory of knowledge, Ladybug realized what time it was. 

“I think it’s about time we-” 

“MY LADY?! Are you cheating on me?” Came an over-dramatic screech. A blur of black appeared and there stood Chat Noir, leaning on his staff and looking jokingly offended. 

“Chat-”

“OH. MY. GOD. TWO HEROES IN ONE DAY! I NEED TO TAKE A GROUP PICTURE OF US!” Throwing an arm around each of their shoulders, Nino pulled Ladybug and Chat Noir close. “Say cheese!” They all smiled, and Nino snapped a few pictures. “Thanks, guys! My girlfriend is gonna be soooooo jealous!” Chat raised an eyebrow at Ladybug, and she sheepishly shrugged. 

“I’m going to take him home now. Let’s go, Nino.” Throwing her yo-yo off, Ladybug saluted Chat Noir and grabbed Nino. “I’ll meet you at the usual place, alright?” He nodded, and they were off. 

Chat watched them go until he could no longer see them. _Does Nino know? No. That’s ridiculous; how would Ladybug know my best friend?_ Stretching his arms above his head, Chat grabbed his staff from its leaning position and jumped towards the Eiffel tower. After a few minutes of waiting, Chat saw Ladybug’s figure headed to their spot. And as soon as she landed, chaos broke loose. 

“Look, Chat, I can expla-” 

“Did you tell him?!” Ladybug looked taken aback. 

“What? No! I-” 

“Then why were you carrying him? Why did you take him home?” Ladybug sighed. 

“It was late and he was all alone in the dark--” 

“Why did you take this ONE random guy home then?!” He snapped.

“Marinette asked me, okay?! They were studying, and I happened to swing by as she saw him out the door. She was worried, so I helped her.” Ladybug crossed her arms and turned away from him. “Why don’t you trust me?” Chat sighed. 

“I just...... the thought that you trusted someone else with your identity and not your partner? It really hurt.” He pouted, lip large and quivering as he gave Ladybug a saddened expression. She groaned.

“You’re impossible.” Chat smiled widely, laughing.

“I know!”


End file.
